


Things you said with no space between us

by LostinFic



Series: Hardy x Hannah ficlets [11]
Category: Broadchurch, Secret Diary of a Call Girl (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Hugging, Teninch Fic, standalone in a serie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5790127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostinFic/pseuds/LostinFic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannah needs a hug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things you said with no space between us

It was a koala sort of hug with her arms and legs wrapped around him, her nose pressed to the crook of his neck, no space between them. They rarely happened. She rarely let herself go this much. He didn’t know what brought this one on exactly.

“You gotta talk to me, Han. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong.”

“Clearly.”

“Everything’s perfect, but that’s the thing… what if I fuck it up?”

“You won’t fuck it up.”

She scoffed. He craned his neck to peer into her eyes. She gave him a weak smile.

“All right, you might. I might. Then we can… unfuck it up.”

He felt her nod against his chest. She stayed there, wrapped around him as he stroked her hair and back. He had to admit he quite enjoyed it when she let him take care of her. He loved her strength and independence, but it was nice to feel needed sometimes.

Hannah took a deep breath as though gathering strength. 

“Alec?”

“Hmm?”

“There’s something I need to tell you.”

Her tone was so serious, he stilled under her, a knot forming in his stomach.  
"What is it?"

“I… I love you.”

“For God’s sake, I know that.”

“What? No, you don’t, I’ve only just realized. Why didn’t you tell me?” She slapped his arm.

He laughed, and she tried to get off him, but he tightened his arms around her.

“Stay,” he said against her hair, “and I promise I won’t tell you I love you too.”


End file.
